


Good Weird

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sex, Awkward Flirting, Co-workers, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'If Kageyama didn't know better, he'd say that the look on Hinata's face could be accurately described as "adoring"; but this seems impossible, because Kageyama has never been adoringly stared at in his life, before. Really, he's never been stared at much at all, but that's probably because his default resting expressions range from barren to terrifying. His median is "intimidatingly aloof", and so this has never happened.'--Kageyama attempts to solve the mystery of why his new coworker won't stop staring at him.





	Good Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Val and RC for giving me new KageHina headcanons to wake up to every morning <3

It's Friday evening after the work day is done, and Kageyama is uncomfortable.

He's not sure why, exactly, but it may have something to do with the fact that the izakaya is too stuffy, and all the beer he's ingested is already making him sweaty, and the stiff collar of his shirt is beginning to chafe him, and his new coworkers and boss all want to make _small talk_ with him, and he just wants to go home and watch the volleyball games he recorded the night before.

It could be any number of those things that are making him uncomfortable, but Kageyama thinks what _really_ might be doing it is the way one of his aforementioned new coworkers has been looking at him for roughly the past twenty minutes or so.

Hinata has been working in the sales and marketing department at their office for a couple of years now, and seems much more suited to rowdy after-work drinking events, if his alcohol intake the past few hours is any kind of indication. Kageyama knows his own face is probably a healthy shade of pink, but Hinata is verging on crimson. His round cheeks are like two squashy apples. Probably squashy apples would be spoiled and therefore disgusting, but on Hinata, the look is nice. Like, maybe apples should consider being squashy more often, or people should just accept squashy apples as they are, without being so critical of their squashiness.

Kageyama is probably pretty tipsy, yeah.

But he's not tipsy enough to miss the way Hinata has been looking—no, staring, Hinata is _definitely_ staring—at him for a frankly alarming amount of time, now. Not only that, but he is staring at Kageyama in a way that Kageyama has never been stared at before; for one, he hasn't blinked recently. Kageyama is fairly sure of this because he's been subtly trying to compete with Hinata in the no-blinking arena, but he's had to blink twice already and Hinata hasn't. Annoying.

But secondly, Hinata has been staring at him very dumbly, his soft lips (soft- _looking;_ Kageyama doesn't know how soft Hinata's lips are, personally) parted slightly, very pink and slightly shiny; his eyes, too, are unusually _bright,_ though that is probably because he's drunk off his ass. He keeps leaning, too, tipping slowly closer towards Kageyama, before swaying backwards again.

If Kageyama didn't know better, he'd say that the look on Hinata's face could be accurately described as "adoring"; but this seems impossible, because Kageyama has never been adoringly stared at in his life, before. Really, he's never been stared at much at all, but that's probably because his default resting expressions range from barren to terrifying. His median is "intimidatingly aloof", and so this has never happened.

For the fourth or fifth time since this all began, he glances over his shoulder, but no, everyone else is either involved in their own conversations or has drifted off, so it's unlikely they are the true intended target of this… this drunkenly loving visual caress.

Also, Kageyama knows he may be dense, but there is (almost) no possible way he could mistake this amount of aggressive eyeballing for anything other than what it is: aggressive eyeballing.

Beyond that, he will admit, he does not understand what is going on. But he's very, very almost certain that this is some prime aggressive eyeballing occurring here.

Almost to prove his point, he turns back and catches Hinata sigh, softly and wistfully. His eyes, in the absence of Kageyama also watching him, have drifted down to the vicinity of Kageyama's neck. And—has he moved closer? When did that happen?

It's almost like a shock to Kageyama's system, when Hinata speaks.

"So, do you, like," he says, very slurred, and with a smack of his lips, "work out?"

Kageyama's nerves swiftly overtake his higher thought processes.

"I have a weekly regimen I stick to for strength training," he says stiffly. "On Monday, I start with bicep curls and front, side, and rear delt raises. Then, I do alternating dumbbell bench presses—"

He can't stop talking. Why… can't he stop talking? He just keeps going, on through Monday, then Tuesday, then Wednesday—describing each daily training routine in exceptional and unnecessary detail. The entire time, Hinata doesn't say a word to interrupt him. But his eyes keep moving… to Kageyama's arms when he discusses his tricep workouts, to his stomach when he talks about crunches, to his legs when he mentions the lunges.

As Kageyama powers through Friday's workout, he has a brief moment of terror when he autopilots his way through informing Hinata that today is his day for focusing on his gluteal region; at the mention of squats, Hinata's gaze drops very suddenly and pointedly to the bench they're sitting on—or more accurately, where Kageyama's body is connected to the bench. Kageyama does not miss the fact that he licks his lips, tongue darting out to wet them quickly.

"O-oh," Kageyama says, juddering to a halt in the middle of his rambling. He thinks he has just understood the meaning behind the aggressive eyeballing.

Hinata's eyes leap back up to Kageyama's own, as a heartstoppingly brilliant smile spreads across what seems like his whole face.

"Kageyama," Hinata says, "maybe you want to show me if all this training is paying off sometime?"

"I—" Kageyama says stupidly, "I live close by."

"Yeah?" Hinata asks. "Did you already work out your gluteal region today?"

Kageyama usually works out in the evenings after work. He shakes his head no.

Hinata's grin widens.

*

Kageyama wakes up Saturday morning sleeping on the opposite side of the bed than he always does, head a little fuzzier than usual, but without any lingering hangover. He squints his eyes open slowly, to see the covers on his side of the bed (the side he is not sleeping on, currently) have been thrown back. The space is empty, save for the sunlight filtering across it through the blinds on the window.

Ah… he remembers. Hinata _had_ come back with him to his apartment, and things had started off pretty promisingly, with Hinata smiling up at him and sifting his hands through Kageyama's hair and the making out and the groping (all Hinata).

They'd made it down to their underwear, before Hinata had stopped, all of a sudden—and then bolted off the bed and out of the room, barely making it to the bathroom before emptying up the contents of his stomach, quite violently. It was fortunate he'd reached the toilet by the time he did.

This had killed the mood, somewhat, if only because Kageyama had spent the next forty-five minutes bringing Hinata water, and making sure his hair didn't get in his mouth during each round of heaving, and rubbing his back while his small body shook rather alarmingly.

"I don't," Hinata had groaned, more toward the toilet bowl than at Kageyama, "normally drink so much. This is—why—" The next wave hit, and Kageyama patted his back awkwardly, and then wet a washcloth with cool water to press it to the back of his neck.

"Why did you drink so much tonight, then, dumbass?" he had muttered, then winced. He hadn't really meant to call Hinata names, but it had just… slipped out. Not Kageyama's fault. Hinata was _stupid._

"Uh," Hinata gasped, at length, once he could talk, "liquid courage, right?"

"For _what?"_ Kageyama had scoffed.

Blearily, Hinata peered at him. "Asking you out."

Kageyama had frozen with his hand poised to pat Hinata's back, and then Hinata had started to puke again, the last round, before finally rinsing his mouth and allowing Kageyama to drag him to the room, where he collapsed into the bed and had promptly fallen asleep.

Kageyama had stared at him. He'd just wanted Hinata to collect his clothes, and leave, so Kageyama could forget any of this had happened, like Hinata was sure to the next morning.

Now that the next morning has arrived, he assumes Hinata is gone—assumes, until he hears a racket, coming from the direction of the kitchen. He lifts his head, curious.

When he enters the other room, yawning, it's to see—to his absolute shock—that not only has Hinata _not_ left, but he appears to be making breakfast.

What's more, he appears to be making breakfast while wearing the undershirt Kageyama had discarded on the bedroom floor the night prior.

It's big on him, even though it's fitted on Kageyama, hangs very loose and drapes just long enough to cover the waistband of the awful, highlighter yellow briefs Hinata somehow wears without shame—though perhaps there is no need to feel shame over the way the tiny pair hugs the round cleft of his admirably perky bum, little cheeks just peeking out of the leg holes.

He's humming at the stove, and Kageyama watches and realizes he must be looking at Hinata the same way Hinata looked at him last night, as he scratches the back of his calf with his foot. He's wearing crew socks that are a little too big for him, baggy at the toes.

Kageyama pads across the kitchen and, without thinking, slides into place behind Hinata, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his forehead fall against the back of Hinata's neck.

"Ah, good morning!" Hinata says brightly. "You startled me!"

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbles.

"It's okay," Hinata says. "I hope you don't mind me sticking around? I thought I'd make you breakfast as a thank you for last night."

"Nothing happened last night," Kageyama reminds him. Hinata must be too drunk to remember, which is a bit embarrassing, for both of them. But then:

"Well, I threw up all over your bathroom," Hinata says. "But, uh… I mean, the fact that's about all that happened, and nothing else…"

"Um," Kageyama says, "oh."

"I mean I don't _usually_ thank people for sex," Hinata continues. "Isn't that weirder?"

"It's…" Kageyama starts to say, and then realizes he's full body hugging a guy he has only really ever spoken to once, and not even slept with. Because he is himself, he does not let go, and instead just freezes up.

"Kageyama?"

"Is this weird now?" Kageyama asks.

"Which part?"

"The hugging."

"Oh," Hinata says, and then, "yeah, kinda." Mortified, Kageyama finally begins to step away from him, but Hinata snaps his elbows to his sides over Kageyama's forearms, effectively trapping him there. "I didn't say it was _bad_ weird!"

"What other kind of weird is there?" Kageyama demands.

 _"Good_ weird!" Hinata says. "Obviously!"

Kageyama stops trying to free his arms. If it isn't bad weird, then by Hinata's logic, the hugging must be good weird.

 _"You're_ weird," Hinata mumbles, leaning back into him. He's very light, but comfortingly solid. "It's fine. That's why I asked you out."

"You didn't ask me out," Kageyama tells him. "You stared at me until I asked _you_ out."

"You just brought me back to your apartment!" Hinata says, heatedly. "At least I _planned_ to ask you out!"

"Are you still planning to ask me out?" Kageyama asks.

"What do you think?!" Hinata splutters. He looks over his shoulder, and must catch the absolutely clueless look on Kageyama's face. "Do you want to—"

Kageyama kisses him. Hinata's morning breath is terrible.

"Wanna go on a date?" Kageyama says in a rush, because he can't let Hinata ask him out first, now.

Hinata gapes at him, and then growls angrily before turning back around to attend to the stove. Kageyama takes this as a yes. He's no expert, but he thinks people probably don't continue making breakfast for someone they just rejected, especially after they were trying to ask that person out in the first place.

Kageyama relaxes again. He rests his chin on the top of Hinata's head and Hinata shifts to slot his behind a little more comfortably against Kageyama's hips. Kageyama has now ascertained that his butt, like his lips, is indeed soft.

Maybe this counts as their first date. Kageyama can tally the number of first dates he's had on one hand, but this, so far, would probably qualify as the nicest. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, yet, but he thinks he'd like to go on a second (he's been on even less second dates).

"What are you making?" he asks Hinata.

"Omurice."

Kageyama hums, pleased.

He has really only been aware of Hinata's existence for a few months; and he's only really known him since last night; but he thinks he could adore him, given some time.

Maybe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
